


aurora

by sunshinejohnny



Series: it's complicated (woosan au) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Closure, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, end of series, like only if u squint, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejohnny/pseuds/sunshinejohnny
Summary: au·ro·ra, /əˈrôrə,ôˈrôrə/ nounthe goddess of dawnthe darkest hour is just before dawn.(part 3 of it's complicated/final installment)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: it's complicated (woosan au) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546231
Kudos: 9





	aurora

_[1:14am]_ wooyoung leaned into san’s touch, his boyfriends hands combing through his blonde hair. they were seated on the living room couch. his body was splayed across san’s lap, simply taking in his warmth.

he sighed as san continue to gently massage his head, helping him relax.

san sighed, frowning as he was deep in thought.

wooyoung turned his head, playfully biting san’s hand which startled him.

“what’s that for?” san smirked.

“i can _hear_ you thinking. do you wanna talk?”

san gave him a small smile.

“before you say it, don’t think your burdening me. i’m here to listen okay?”

san chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“you know me too well,” he huffed.

wooyoung sat up to face his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking the older’s hand in his own.

“i’m ready whenever you are. doesn’t have to be now,” wooyoung reassured him, kissing the back of san’s hand.

“i just,” san sighed.

“during those two months i kept asking myself why. why you left. why i didn’t come to you any sooner. why i spent all those night alone, crying loud enough for mingi to hear in the next room, but never finding the courage to come find you and actually talk things out. why i was such a coward. why... why maybe, i wasn’t, good... enough... for you. i was stupid."

he hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. he refused to cry right now. it would be selfish of him.

wooyoung had taken in every word, rubbing san’s arm as he spoke.

“san. look at me.”

san shook his head. he opened his eyes. everything was blurry. until he blinked, letting the first tears fall.

wooyoung gently lifted san’s chin to face him.

“sannie listen to me. none of that was your fault. everything happened when it was supposed to. i wanted so _badly_ to be with you each night. to hear your laughter. your voice. see you smile. but i was a coward.”

wooyoung chuckled bitterly, remembering the first week he’d spent without san. he’d barely found the will to do anything, yeosang stopping by daily to make sure the boy had at least eaten.

he’d been looking san in the eyes as he spoke, and although they were filled with tears, there was a look in them that only wooyoung could recognize. the slight glisten in his eyes that appeared whenever he looked at his boyfriend. a look he’d only ever given wooyoung since the day they met.

“i refused to believe that anyone could actually love _me_ , wooyoung, for who i was. so i ran before you could. i wanted to do myself a favor. you couldn’t have done anything to make me change what i did.

it was wrong. you aren’t stupid. my god you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. i want you to stay. i _want_ to stay. i just... might need a reminder sometimes. that we _both_ want this.”

san feels a pang in his chest as he listens to wooyoung’s voice.

“wooyoung i want this. i want you with me. always.”

san begins to nod, agreeing with himself. he can no longer stop the tears. but he feels a hand wiping them away, and soft lips pressed to his cheek.

“good.” wooyoung sighs, kissing away san’s tears.

“because i want this too.”

san meets his eyes, and even after the thousandth time, his heart still does backflips when he looks at wooyoung.

there was something soothing, something familiar and warm that was shared in wooyoung’s gaze.

san leaned forward, burying his head in the crook of wooyoung’s neck. he’d missed this so much. his scent— the way wooyoung seemed to always smell like the ocean. his soft touches, the way he was so gentle yet held san tight in his arms. and his words, the quiet whispers of reassurance and encouragement he would mumble to san as they fell asleep, limbs tangled and breaths mingling.

he’d almost immediately wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him close. wooyoung resting his chin on a mess of blonde hair.

“please don’t leave me again. i don’t know what i’d do.” san’s voice is a nearly a whisper, but wooyoung hears him. loud and clear.

wooyoung presses a kiss to his head, rubbing circles into san’s back. san sighs.

“i won’t baby. i won’t.”

[ _end_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of the woosan short story trilogy, i really hope you all enjoyed it ! i'm working on some new stuff so lmk if there are any pairings/storylines you'd like me to use!
> 
> p.s. i'm working on an alternative ending to the trilogy as well and its a bit darker hehe


End file.
